


Done Screwing Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Puzzles, Shooting, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Garcia had been shot, & the Five-O Team had come to her rescue, & investigate what they can, Will they be successful?, Find out, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Screwing Around:

*Summary: Garcia had been shot, & the Five-O Team had come to her rescue, & investigate what they can, Will they be successful?, Find out, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other & enjoy!!!*

 

"Are you telling us everything, Garcia, The Whole Truth ?", Commander Steve McGarrett asked, as he interrogated his communications expert, Penelope Garcia. The Curvy Blond was scared & frighten for her life, & she was so scared, cause Steve looks very pissed off, She looked at the team for help. They too were surprised at the way, their leader & love one is acting towards their friend.

 

Steve saw this & said in a barking order, "Don't look at them, Look at me !", She instantly obeyed, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said in a tone, that is on the borderline of protectiveness, "Oh, Super Seal take it easy", The Five-O Commander shook his head, & said, "No, She betrayed us, I want to know what the hell is going on", Catherine put a hand up to silence her lover, & said this to her best friend.

"Pen, He thinks you are watching him, I mean copying those files is a risky move", The Naval Beauty pointed out to her gently, Officer Kono Kalakaua said agreeing, "He thinks that you may know something, & you are a threat to him", Penelope shook her head in the negative, & said, "I swear, I did not tell him anything, I wouldn't betray you, I love you all", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said soothingly, "We know" & her lover said agreeing, "You are the best, We love you too". They turned to face their leader, & Catherine said, as she raised eyebrow, "So ?", as she looked at Steve.

 

"I am done screwing around with this guy", The Seal said with growl, He hugged Garcia, & said, "It will be ok, Baby", The Curvy Woman felt better, & hugged him back. They all made a plan to catch their suspect, Danny kissed her & said, "See ya later", Chin & Catherine stayed behind to help Garcia, & Kono, Steve, & Danny went to back to HQ, see if they can help from there,

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
